


Habits

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Isak, Fluff, Getting high, M/M, Smoking, cute boyfriends, turned on even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even just wanted to get high with his friends and Isak is a little protective of making sure Even is okay so Isak gets high with him instead





	

Even and his friends were lying on his floor, passing around the blunt, taking a puff and listening to a bit of NWA in the background. Even was familar but didnt know as much about their music like he would about Nas so he decided to give it a listen with his friends, while chilling.

Isak was texting him earlier and asked to come over, Even happily agreed and left the door unlocked for his boy so he wouldn't have to bother with getting up. After Even's friend rolled their second joint and they began smoking it, Even heard  his bedroom door open and saw his boyfriend walk in, dropping his bag, smiling down at him.

Even got up happily, kissed his boyfriend's lips with his hands on his hips. Isak pulled away, looking up at his boyfriend. He then looked down at his boyfriend's friends smoking on the floor, "Hi." They replied "hello" with scattered and rough voices. He looked back up at his boyfriend, "You were smoking?"

Even looked at him, with an obviously look on his face, "Yeah, you want a puff?" Isak shook his head and pulled him into his living room. Even sat down and pulled Isak onto his lap, "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Baby, you're not supposed to be smoking. It messes with your mood." Isak said in a concerned manner.

Even playfully rolled his eyes, "Im fine, it just makes me feel good."

Isak shook his head, "You know you shouldnt." He said looking down at him, awaiting his agreement. Even ignored Isak's request and leaned in to give soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, biting softly on his neck.

"E-even, come on. We have to talk." Isak resisted. "I dont want to talk." Even responded, muffled by his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Babe, your friends are in the room and this isnt why I pulled you out here." He said, voice choked up trying to focus on the conversation and not the marks being left on his neck. He held onto his boyfriend's shoulder to steady himself. "Even, please." 

Even pulled away from his neck, pecking the bruise he left, looking back at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Can we talk please?" He asked, brows raised questioning in his boyfriend. Even sighed and fell back against the couch, " Im high and turned on and really just want to kiss you but we can talk if thats how you want to spend our time."

Isak moved himself from Even's lap and sat next to him, placing his legs across his lap comfortably, "I just--I dont want to worry about you. I know that weed probably won't be good for you. Thats all."

Even sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "You wont have to worry about me if you smoke with me." He said suggestively. Isak giggled and shook his head, "You're not giving it up, are you?" Even smugly shook his head, "I"ll see if they have another blunt." He said without awaiting a response. He placed Isak's legs off his lap and on the floor and got up to go back to his room.

"'Do you guys have another blunt? Gonna smoke with Isak for a bit." He asked his friends. One of them passed him one and a lighter as he closed his bedroom door and hopped back on the couch, pulling Isak back on his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

"You're so touchy today." Isak pointed out. Even winked, smiling before tightening the blunt, making sure it was as firm as it could get. He placed the blunt in between Isak's lips and lit it for him as he took an inhale and let it out slowly, while Even took a puff for himself. 

As he gave the blunt back to Isak, Even pulled Isak's body closer to him, hands around his waist and kissed his cheeks, down to his neck again and rubbed his inner thighs softly, giving them squeezes every now and then. Once Isak let out the smoke from his puff, Even took the blunt at hand and with his other hand grabbed Isak's face and kissed his lips. He roughly and passionately kissed him, pushing his tongue in his mouth as Isak moaned lightly. Isak ran his hand through Even's hair, tugging it a bit before hearing a door open and they both pulled away from each other's lips and faced the direction of Even's bedroom door.

His friends, with their eyelids hanging low, came out of his room. Isak wiped his mouth with his thumb and took the blunt from Even's hand and taking another puff, whilst one of the friends said "Dude, we're gonna head out. Meet up with a couple people." Even nodded, "Just lock the door on your way out."

The door shut as Isak finished the last of the joint. "You feeling okay?" He asked Even who nodded, insistent that smoking didnt and wouldnt affect his mood and stability. "Just turns me on if anything." He said as lied down on the couch, switching their position as Isak stayed seated in his lap and they continued to make out, touching and caressing each other's bodies as they sank into a pit of lust and passion.


End file.
